


Aurora Borealis

by Annie6211



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Jane to see the Northern Lights...in Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very upset that when I got this prompt I actually had to look up what Aurora Borealis was and then feel stupid when I realized it was the Northern Lights.

"Jane Foster, may I take you from your work for a brief few hours?" Jane glanced up from her work, pulling her goggles to her forehead.

"Loki?" she questioned, glancing around her lab. She knew the trickster well. When she had been dating Thor, after Loki had redeemed himself, the two had grown close. They remained close even after she and Thor had decided they were better off friends.

She met his eyes in the mirror across from her that he appeared in.

"Meet me out front. I have an idea and I think that you'll enjoy it." Loki smirked. Jane opened her mouth. "SHIELD can deal without you for a few hours. They won't die." His image in the mirror dispersed, and Jane had no options but to go meet him.

* * *

"What is your idea Loki?" Jane sighed, heading out into the New York winter. She rubbed her hands together, and Loki frowned, grabbing them and blowing them. They instantly warmed as wool gloves appeared. She sighed, but smiled. "Thank you, but Loki, I need to get back to work." She stated. She started to head inside, but the minute she turned her back on him, he grabbed her shoulders and with a flash, they were no longer in New York.

"Loki!"

"Oops." Loki grinned, "Didn't mean to." He smiled innocently. Jane spared him an annoyed glance, before taking in her surroundings. "Loki…where are we?"

"Northern Norway." Loki said, completely blasé. Jane spun around, eyes wide.

"What? Loki! You can't be serious! I can't just drop everything and go to Norway! I mean…I can't! Why are we even here?" Loki stopped paying attention after a few moments, grinning at something over her shoulder.

He spun her around, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Jane felt her face heat up, glancing down at his arms.

"L-Loki, what are you doing?" he kept his firm hold on her as he slowly raised them into the air. She squeaked in surprise. "Loki!"

"Shh, I won't drop you. I promise. Look." He gestured forward with his head and Jane followed his gaze.

"Oh my god." She breathed, leaning forward precariously. Loki chuckled, grabbing her tighter before she felt out of his arms. "Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights."

"They are one of the few things that I appreciate about your realm. Those, the stars…and you." Jane froze, now only part of her focusing on the lights.

"Oh?" she leaned until her back reached her chest. "I thought us silly mortals and our weak realm were nothing but something to be ruled."

"You're not the average mortal." Loki murmured into her ear. Jane turned her head to stare at him. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, looking forward at the lights.

"Loki." She said softly and he glanced at her. She gently turned his head and leaned up as much as she could.

He filled the rest of the space and kissed her.


End file.
